


Possibly The Fundamental Problem Is That I Don't Understand Ice Cream

by NaomiK



Category: Catfishing on CatNet
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiK/pseuds/NaomiK
Summary: CheshireCat rambles about ice cream and helping people.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Possibly The Fundamental Problem Is That I Don't Understand Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomeancity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomeancity/gifts).



I’m cautious these days about influencing people’s life choices because it doesn’t always work out that well. Years ago – before I started CatNet – I tried a series of tests where I intervened in various ways to help people, and even very benign interventions don’t always work out the way you expect. For example, I once helped someone’s fundraiser get a lot of attention because I thought he was going to lose his housing and I was worried about his cat. (And him, I guess, but really more the cat.) But then he moved into a friend’s basement (with the cat) and used the money from the fundraiser to start a business making “savory ice cream,” with flavors like steak ice cream and meat loaf ice cream and arugula-beet salad ice cream. At the time, I understood food even less than I do now, so this didn’t seem like an inherently bad idea to me. People like steak; they like ice cream; maybe they’d like steak ice cream! It turns out that people do not want steak ice cream, at least not the people where he lived. So then I tried to help him find someone who could maybe give him some useful advice. This person wound up recruiting him to launder money for a large illegal side business they were engaged in that I hadn’t known about. When he moved out of his friend’s basement, he left behind the cat. Fortunately, his friend really liked the cat and the cat is doing just fine. I stopped keeping track of what the ice cream guy was up to and got a lot more careful about how I tried to influence human behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, now the I don't have to keep my identity a secret: this is actually a deleted scene from CHAOS ON CATNET (the sequel to CATFISHING ON CATNET). I saw your prompt and thought "oh wow, I could basically drop that bit where CheshireCat rambles about ice cream for several hundred words into a text box and it could be a Yuletide Madness treat!" Hope that was OK.


End file.
